


Two if by Sea

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Comment Fic Fills [13]
Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: Female Warrior, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, M/M, male mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because waterlogged monster infested hellholes are ~sooooo~ romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two if by Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



> Prompt: Because waterlogged monster infested hellholes are ~sooooo~ romantic.
> 
> For FF Kiss Battle 2014.

The so-called "submarine" was not meant for four people. It definitely was not meant for four Light Warriors each carrying their own weight in equipment and supplies. In fact, Clef is certain this contraption isn't qualified to be called a _submarine_ at all; it's a glorified barrel at best. The dreadful sinking motion is making his stomach lurch. A quick glance out the tiny window reveals the Sunken Shrine, and Clef suddenly feels very small--and very ill.

"Let me out," he says, trying to shove at the door. He takes a deep, shaky breath, acutely aware of the sweat running down the back of his neck.

"Hold," Gaul says in surprise, snatching at his wrist. "Are you mad?"

"We haven't used the Oxyale yet," Almya points out. She hefts the chalice as best she can, pressed between Gaul and the wall as she is.

But Clef feels tinier than ever, crushed on all sides by an ever-enclosing ocean. "I, I can't." He swallows hard, stomach rolling in waves of both nausea and humiliation.

"We're almost there," Ulren says. His voice is the most soothing--gentle and without judgment or urgency. To Almya he says, "Give me some of that."

"I suppose it figures. He wasn't any good on the ship; why would this be any different?"

Her voice sounds tinny over the rush of blood to his head. Clef squeezes his eyes shut, but opens them once Ulren has maneuvered over by his side. "Drink this."

Oxyale is air and water combined, but its texture is nothing like Clef had imagined. It's thick and viscous, sliding down his throat with a sharp coolness and chills him to the bone. It leaves his lips sticky with a blue-silver gloss.

"You can breathe underwater," Ulren tells him quietly. His own lips are tinged blue, and Clef watches him wordlessly hand the chalice to Gaul.

"I can breathe underwater," Clef echoes, clutching at Ulren's robes.

Ulren nods. "You'll be fine." He leans forward, closing the distance between them. The kiss begins softly, chilled by the Oxyale on their lips, but nervousness and desperation prompts Clef to pull Ulren even closer. The Oxyale tastes vaguely metallic, but Clef sucks it from Ulren's tongue even as the other tangles his fingers in Clef's hair.

Almya is laughing about how they don't have time for this. Gaul is grumbling about how they don't have time for this. Then the barrel strikes the Sunken Shrine floor and they all fall out.


End file.
